His Little Secret
by SuchASchoolGirl
Summary: Katherine just turned 18 and as a birthday present her parents buy her tickets to see School Boy Humor in concert but when fate brings her closer to them then she thought, she becomes Anthony Evans little secret. Better Summery inside!
1. Trailer

_A/N hi this is my first fan fic. and this story is just the. FICTION! i swear the chapters will be longer. Any ideas are welcome and the story is better then the trailer... i hope you think so too._

My name is Katherine and as a 18th birthday present my parents decided to let me go to see my favorite band in concert. School Boy Humor. I've loved them since i was 15. This is my first time going to see them and well this is the story of how i became Anthony Evans little secret.


	2. Getting Ready

_A/n this is my first fanfiction and is just that FICTION! My name isn't even Katherine. Chapters will be longer I swear. Review!_

Chapter 1

I was ready. No I was beyond ready. it was Friday September 29th. 4 days after my birthday.

The day of the concert. The best day of my life.

I smiled to myself as I looked in the mirror one more time. My blue eyes sparkled with excitement. My brown hair, naturally curly, was straight and hung almost to my waist. My makeup was perfect of a concert. Smokey eye: check. Pouty red lips: check.

I looked amazing and I knew it. My hot pink one-shoulder t-shirt went perfectly with my ripped black skinny jeans and ballet flats. I put on my favorite earrings, silver hoops, and added a touch of Anthony's favorite perfume Lucky.

I grabbed my car keys, purse, phone and wallet and headed for the door. This is it, I thought to myself as I walked to my black Mercedes, I'm about to meet the hottest twins in the world Anthony and Phil Evans. I was grinning ear to ear when i put my iPod onto my School Boy Humor playlist and pulled out of my drive way. This was going to be the best night of my life!


	3. Meeting the Band

Chapter 2

I pulled up to the venue about an hour and a half before the show started. I walked inside thinking I should get a t-shirt or poster to remember this amazing night when I saw him. Anthony Evans. Standing on the stage tuning his guitar. I felt dizzy. Things started to go blurry. Then it all went black.

I must have fainted because when I woke up I was on a couch. I sat up slowly, looking around when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Whoa take it easy." said the voice.

Holy shit I know that voice. It sings me to sleep every night.

"Holy Shit. You're Phil" I said totally fan girling and giggling.

"Yep." He replied chuckling a little at my reaction "And you're the girl who passed out. You have a name?"

"Katherine. I'm Katherine but you can call me Kat" I said smiling

"Well then 'Kat' would you like to tell me why u fainted?"

I was about to reply when I heard a voice.

"Yo bro is she awake yet?"

I swallowed suddenly nervous again.

There was only 1 person who could be talking now.

"Oh, hey you're awake" he said walking into the room.

All I could do is nod like an idiot

"Ant this Kat, Kat that's my brother Anthony but we call him Ant"

I giggled again "I know. He hates to be called Tony" I said finally taking my chance to sit up

"Kat was just about to tell me why she passed out. Isn't that right Kat?" Phil said, sounding like a big brother.

Just then my cell phone rang. Please Stand Up by them blared through the room as I blushed and grabbed my phone.

"Hello?" I asked not having checked the caller I.D.

"Hey its mom"

I rolled my eyes. Her timing sucked.

"What's up mom? I'm kinda busy" wanting to get off the phone and talk to the guys

"I just wanted to make sure you got to the concert"

"Yes mom I'm fine. But I have to go. Really. Bye" I said hanging up

"Sorry" I told the guys

"No prob" Ant said sitting next to me. I couldn't help but smile. I was sandwiched between the 2 hottest guys ever.

"5 minutes till show guy" said Ryan Bennet their drum player announced entering the room.

Anthony and Phil both looked at me.

"Are you gonna be okay here alone?" asked Phil

"Alone? What are you talking about? I'm going to go watch the show." I replied.

"I agree with Phil, Kat. What if u faint again? You could get hurt" Ant stared into my eyes and I felt myself melting at his concern but quickly sapped myself out of it.

"I won't faint. I said I'm fine." I said sort of pissed off they were ganging up on me.

"Kat if you do faint you could be seriously hurt. You should stay back here." added Ryan, who apparently felt the need to join the conversation

"No!" I said loudly, standing up quickly intending to walk out the door. Apparently I stood up a little too quickly because the next thing I know, Ant was grabbing my waist with my face inches from the floor.

"Gotcha" He said picking me up easily.

"Put me down!" I said

"Not until you agree to stay back stage."

"No! I want to see the concert!"

"And you will. Just not from the crowd. You can watch from the wings."

"No" I practically whispered already knowing I was going to give in.

"Pretty please?" he said batting his eye lashes

I sighed "Fine. Whatever now put me down?"

"How much do you weigh?"

"That's none of your businesses!" I snapped at him.

"Hey Phil check out how light she is" He said passing me to Phil

"Whoa Kat. Your like seriously light" he said again sounding like a big brother while he, thankfully, set me on the couch.

I rolled my eyes.

"Let's rock dudes" said bass player Chris Crandall finally coming in the room "Whoa whose babe is that?"

"She's the one who fainted. Hands off Chris" said Ant protectively.

I smiled and stood up and walked toward to the stage wings, thankfully without stumbling again.


	4. Don't Want To Say Goodbye

Chapter 3

I watched Phil Chris and Ryan walk out on stage, wondering where Ant was.

"Kat" Ant said jogging up to me "You need this to stay back stage" he held out a necklace type thing that said backstage.

"Thanks" I smiled, putting it on "have a good show."

"I'll try" he said smiling. He walked by me almost to the stage but then he turned around and came back over "forgot something"

Before I could respond, I felt his lips on mine. OMG, I thought HES KISSING ME!

"I wanted to do that all night. Wait for me after the show?" He said reaching to hold my hand

All I could do is nod. God, I'm such an idiot! He kissed me and all I can do I nod? STUPID STUPID STUPID!

"Good." He kissed me once more then ran on stage.

The concert was amazing, well what I remember of it. Most of the time I was staring at the muscular black haired guitar player who owned my heart. He caught my eye a couple of times, I swear my heart stopped. When they started the last song I went back into the green room and sat on the couch. It wasn't 2 minutes later when Ant ran in and let out a breath when he saw me.

"Kat your still here. I thought you left."

"Why would I leave? You asked me to stay."

He sat beside me "I wasn't sure you would."

"Of course I would... why exactly did you want me to stay?"

He looked ... nervous?

"I um... wanted to ask for your um phone number."

I smiled huge. "I've dreamed about that so many times. Of course you can have it." I said taking his phone and putting my number in.

"Let me see your phone Kat" he said. Of course I gave it to him and he put his number in too.

"We're playing here tomorrow night too... will you come?" he asked nervously

"I wish I could. But my parents wouldn't let me." I said looking down.

"At least let me drive you home." he said looking disappointed.

I nodded and sighed, completely forgetting that I drove to the concert

"I don't want this night to end." I said quietly.

He stopped and looked at me with sadness in his eyes

"And you think I do?"

I took a step toward him but being me I tripped over my own feet.

"Gotcha" he said for the second time that night.

"You caught me." I said with my heart beating in my ears.

"I'll always catch you when you fall." he whispered in my ear as he pulled me into his chest.

For some stupid reason I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"Shhhhh" he cooed in my ear. "You're alright. Its okay Anthony's got you"

I nodded. Stop crying stupid. Anthony Evans is right there! I sniffled.

"Feeling better Kat?" he said quietly

"Yeah um... Thanks." I said awkwardly.

He chuckled, "ready?"

I wiped my eyes, "Almost," I said then awkwardly got on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"Your more then welcome Kitty Kat." he smiled down at me.

"You're so sweet. I was expecting someone like you to be... a jerk" I said blushing.

He smiled. "Well let's get you home."

I nodded and walked out the door to the now empty arena.

"Wow this placed emptied out fast."

He chuckled... God I love that sound.

"Yea once they figure out we're not coming back out they leave"

I nodded and walked towards my car

"Where you going?" He asked

"My car..." wasn't it oblivious?

"Oh." he sighed "I hoped you took a cab here."

I looked down. Not wanting to leave at all. But at the same time, not knowing what to say.

"Dude! Get her number and let's go!" Phil yelled from their bus.

"He's such a romantic." muttered Anthony

I opened the door to my car

"I guess this is goodbye" I said softly.

Anthony opened his arms and I moved to hug him tightly. He lifted me up and spun in a circle, then set me down.

"Text me when you get home... unless that sounds desperate."

I giggled "Its fine" I replied. "But I should get going. My parents will start getting worried" I slid into the driver's seat. He shut the door then motioned for me to roll the window down

"Be careful Kitty Kat. It's late so drive carefully... I'll see you soon?" he asked unsure

"I'm sure we will. Bye Anthony" I whispered

"Bye Kat" he whispered back

I pulled out and drove away still not believing what an amazing night it had been


	5. Hey guys

Hey guys. Sorry long time no post. I've been really busy.. so if you wanna hear the sob story stay and read, if not, send hate or whatever.

I've had issues with my body for as long as I can remember. I know I know. You all know I model and do pageants so you probably think she must have all the confidence in the world. Yeah… well no. I've been self harming since 5th grade and then when I transferred into public school in 7th grade, I became anorexic. Not that bad at first but it got worse after I was bullyed and harassed. At my lowest I was 98lbs. Then at the beginning of 8th grade (my grade now) I was diagnosed with Bi-Polar disorder. Yeah I know. That's a lot for a girl with confidence. Truth is, I have absolutely none. I hate what I see in the mirror every day. But when I get into "pageant mode" I don't feel like myself. Fake tan, fake nails, fake hair, fake me. I get to feel like someone else and that someone else has all the confidence in the world.

Things are getting better for me now, slowly but surely. Not sure when I'll be posting again but whatever.

Well anyway that's my story in a nutshell. Feel free to send hate or whatever.

If anyone ever needs to talk my twitter is twitter . com/ScarredNtBroken and I always answer.

K, thanks for reading

Sarah


End file.
